


Request book thing

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: This here is where you can request stories from me and I will write them. Make sure to read the first chapter for what I can and can't write at the moment.Tags will be added as requests are made and stories added.





	Request book thing

This book is where you guys can request any story you want me to write from sadstuck to fluff to smut with any ship you want from the purest to the filthiest and the cannon to the crackship. Pretty much the only things I can't write are non-con and abusive relationships as those are triggers of mine. Anything else is all chill though. My smut is iffy right now as I haven't written much of it but I'm always willing to give it a shot and I'm cool with pretty much any kink as well. So yeah. Request away to your heart's content.

After a request is made the chapter associated with it will be done within a week unless I have other reasons of which I will inform you of when you request like a family gathering or big project I have to focus on. If your chapter is not made within a week but you have received no contact from me that means I didn't see your request and you can feel free to comment again to get my attention to your request.


End file.
